Lucky
by Naina-wen
Summary: Lydia is a young barkeeper, who struggles to stay in buisness. She has a whole pile of shit to cope with. One day, Happy Lowman comes to her bar and they befriend each other. After some time she finds herself longing for more. First Fanfiction Happy/OC Rated M for violence, strong language and sexual interactions. Please review, but try to be nice.
1. Killing

Happy first came to my bar around 3 am. On a Sunday. I was about to close when he entered. The smell of pussy filled the room as soon as he sat at the bar. At first, I wanted to throw him out, but on this day I was happy for not having to go home. He looked tired and wasted, but his companionship was nice compared to the drunk skanks that were magically attracted by the strip club next door.

According to his smell, that was exactly where he came from, but by far he had neither pissed nor vomited somewhere and he was constantly ordering drinks. It was 5 am when I passed him the last one before saying: „Sorry, but I'll have to close after that one." The guy simply nodded. He was bold, a snake tattooed to his skalp and his eyes were of a dark-brown blackish color. „Ok.", he said. It was a dark, thrilling voice. He raised up and tumbled a little. „You're not gonna drive home are you?" The man made an odd face and scanned me with his eyes and shrugged. „I'll have to." I sighed and shrugged aswell.

He stood with me while I closed. „Is the bar allways open that late?", he hissed in my ear while coming up from behind me. „Yep. I usually close at 2:30 and stay till 3:00. Today you came and made my days income." He smiled at that and said. „My name's Happy."Goodbye Happy.", I said and pulled the key out of the lock. I swung my black hair around and turned to walk down the three blocks to my home place. „You living far away?", he yelled after me. „Nope, I'm fine thanks." I walked onwards while I heard a motorcycle fire up. Happy pulled up on it infront of me. „You didn't tell me what your name is." I got angry at him.

I bend down pretending to retie one of my shoes then I shot up pulling out the knife I carried in my right boot. He dodged me off and laughed even louder. „Back off.", I yelled and aimlessly stabbed the air in front of him. „I'm not going to hurt you. You know, girl? I just wanna know your name." My heart was beating so hard I could feel it on my tounge. „It's Lydia. Lydia, ok?", I spat out and he smiled. „Okay, Lydia. Let me take you home. I'm a really thankful person, you know?" I moved past him and jammed the knife back to its place. „No. Thank you. I'd rather walk than get on that thing with you being drunk." He grabbed my arm before I could pull it back. „We'll walk then.", he said. His voice low and threatening. I freed my arm. „It's a free country. You can go in whatever direction you like.", I stated and continued to walk. The man called Happy got of his motorcycle and started pushing it along my way, from time to time he would look at me, smile and then look back down the street.

We passed to blocks in silence before I got out my keyes and stopped in front of my house. „Okay. That's where I live.", I say resigning. My anger had faded away. I thought that if he'd wanted to kill or rape me, he'd done it by now. „Okay. Sleep well, Lydia.", he said and waited for me to unlock the door. I closed it behind me and watched him driving off into the night. He came back the night after that, and the one after that. We got into talking, somehow, even though he was sixteen years older me, there was a lot of things we had in common. It got so far, I found myself waiting for him to come to the bar.

* * *

Happy stepped out of the shower and watched the crow-eater in his bed light a cigarette. „You were more excited than usual.", she said with a cheeky smile. Happy liked her long black hair and her tiny, skinny body. He didn't like her face though. Her name was Cassie or something. He didn't care. All he was caring about was that she yelled out in pleasure when he banged her from behind. Happy longed for a drink. „Hey, Titties get out.", he snapped and started dressing up. „What? Usually I stay through the night, Mr. Happy.", she said and seductively played with one of her locks.

„Well not today, get out.", he grabbed her arm and pulled her off the bed. She shrieked and started dressing angrily. He locked the door after they left and checked his watch. There was still time to check in on Lydia and the bar. He smiled when he thought about Lydia's sharp tounge and her big, grey eyes. „You want me to come by tomorrow, Mr. Happy?", the eater asked and brushed his arm lightly. He looked at her, and for a second, she looked a damn lot like the sweet barkeeper. „No.", he said and pulled of. The chill air cleared his mind a little and blanked out his thoughts.

It was a ten minute ride from his place to the bar. The place was empty apart from two men sitting on a table with Lydia. Happy opened the door and entered. The beekeepers head flung around and her eyes scanned him for a second. „Hey.", she said. „I'll be there in a sec." The men continued whispering to Lydia while Happy moved through the room to sit down at the bar. „Okay, Missie. You understand what that means right? You don't pay... We'll have to get something else instead otherwise." It was some prick with grey curly hair who reached out to play with a strain of Lydia's long silky black hair. „You don't threaten me!", she hissed and dodged of the man's hand. Happy turned around. He threw a look at them and they fell silent.

„Whatta' ya want?", the old man with the curly hair asked. Happy shrugged. „It looks interesting, how three men threaten a helpless woman." „You her father or something?", the curly head answered and the other man laughed. Happy's smile faded. „No.", he answered. Lydia stood up and wanted to move towards the bar, but the man next to her grabbed her arm and forced her down. „He's a customer. I'm serving drinks here.", she snapped at the young one. „Not anymore bitch. You need to pay you know?", he answered and yanked her head back while grabbing her hair. Lydia didn't make a sound. Her eyes were grey flooded pools of hatred and she didn't care to hide it. Her mouth was a thin grim line, when she turned her head to Happy. The Tacoma-Killer looked back at her. Tried to read what she was telling him, with this look. That moment the whole thing went out of control.

The young man banged her head on to the table and the old one got out a gun, pointing it at Happy who had jumped up. Still, Lydia wasn't making a sound. When she moved back up, her lip was bleeding and the hatred was burning deep and darkly. Happy could feel how tense it made the air. Could practically hear the blood rushing through his veins. The young one jammed down Lydia's head again and some blood spilled over the table. It made a cracking noise, and When Lydia turned her head to face him, he saw that her nose was broken. She spat out blood. Still she didn't wince out in pain or cried. She even looked more fierce than before. Happy watched one of her hands slide down to her right boot and he knew what she was doing. The old man put away the gun and stood up. „I think she had enough for today.", he said and waved at his mate to stand up to.

When he passed Lydia she shot up and rammed the knife into his throat. The younger man hesitated just long enough to get knocked out by Happy with en elbow. Lydia sat back down and watched the old man on her floor bleed out in silence. Happy got two shot glasses and filled them. Lydia cleaned out her mouth with the first one and spat the mixture of alcohol and blood into the dead man's face. After the second one she got up, pulled her knife out of his throat and walked over to the other guy. She searched him, took away his gun and started waking him. She held the knife against his throat and hissed: „Don't ever think of coming back again, you understand? Or I'll kill you too." The young man nodded and rushed out of the bar without even giving his companion's dead body a look.

Lydia cleaned the knife on her jeans and put it back to her boot. Happy smirked when she sat down again. She scanned him and smirked back with a sad face. „Thanks, Hap.", she said and started crying. The Son sat helplessly in front of her watching her cry for a while before she stopped and he asked: „Who were they?" Lydia sighed. „My brother had the absolutely perfect idea to borrow money from some... I don't know." She sighed again and poured down another shot. „So you're in that motorcycle club, here in town?", she asked and pointed at his patch.

He hadn't realized he had never worn it at her bar before. „Yep.", he said. „What do you know about SAMCRO?", he asked back and she shrugged. „Not much. Really. Heard you sell guns. Heard you went to jail. Heard you kill people and own blood money. The rumour shit.", she answered. „Are you scared of me?", Happy asked and somehow he was scared of her answer himself. „No... Hell, no.", Lydia answered and her eyes brightened. She looked down on the dead body and back at him. „Any idea on that?", the barkeeper asked with an innocent smile. Happy got up and went to the toilets to give Jax a call. He had an idea how to handle it, but he needed help.

„Hey, prez. Send over Chibs and Juicy for me will you? I've got a situation to handle here..." His president was a good man, and they waited only twenty more minutes before Chibs entered. „Bloody mess!", he yelled out and looked at Lydia. Happy could see the pity in his eyes while checking her bruises. Chibs had always been an honorable man. Juice looked down at the dead body and panicked a little. „Hey, Sweetbutt.", Chibs told Lydia to get another shot glass for Juice and they drank one each in silence.

„Why did you do that Happy?", Juice asked and pointed at the corpse. „It wasn't me.", his brother in arms stated and looked at Lydia. „It was self-defense.", he continued. „Okay. Okay...", Chibs echoed and grunted. „Gimme the keys, Sweetheart. Me and Juicy here will handle that for ya. But you owe us one.", he smiled and Lydia poured another drink to his glass. Happy stood up. „Let's go Lydia." The young woman looked at Chibs and then at Happy and threw her Keys over to Chibs. „Take care.", she said when Happy guided her out. He handed her his helmet and she put it on, without saying anything. „Okay, get on behind me.", Happy said and she climbed up and wrapped his arms around her so tightly, he could feel her tits press against his back.

Happy didn't take her home to her place. He took her to SAMCRO. She didn't say anything but followed him inside and sat down at a table when Happy told her to. The clubhouse bar was empty apart from them. „I have a room here, you can go sleep there." She nodded. „But first I'll get someone for your nose."

Lydia was in the shower when Happy entered the room. He sat down on the bed and waited. She was finished quickly. She strolled by him, only wearing underwear and looked at him. „You got any clothes?", she asked. Happy examined her slender figure and for the first time he realized she was tattooed all over her back and belly. It was a nice coloured tattoo of flowers and a girl holding a gun. „Is this supposed to be you?", Happy asked and pointed at the ink. „No. It's my Ma.", she answered and repeated. „Clothes... Happy?"

He got up and fetched her a white T-shirt from the drawer. He still examined her every move while she dressed and then sat on the bed beside him. „I'm sorry I put you through this.", she started and he wrapped one of his arms around her shoulder. „It's okay, sweetie.", he said. He pulled her closer and kissed her hair before standing up. „Get some rest. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day." He started to walk out, when she grabbed his arm and turned him around. „Wait... Happy.", she said and looked up at him.

Happy could feel his heart race in his chest and closed his eyes, sucking in her smell. It made his head go blank. Lydia leaned against him and wrapped his arms around him pulling closer. He brushed away hair from her face and looked into her grey eyes deeply. „I killed him.", she murmured and started shaking. He embraced her and caressed her hair, while she shook in his arms. „Please don't leave me alone, Happy.", she said, her voice merely a whisper. „I won't.", he said, promising with his eyes. She sighed in relief and stood on tip toes to kiss him lightly. Her lips brushed his. She moved away and chuckled. „Sorry. All the stress. I know... I know you're not up to that sort of thing... I'll just..."

Happy pulled her back to his arms and kissed her forcefully. She stiffened for a second and then relaxed and eased into his kiss. Her mouth opened inviting his tounge and Happy ran his hand down her back grabbing her perky ass. He pulled away. Lydia stumbled back with a dizzy face and questioning eyes. Happy ignored his dick pressing against his pants when he said: „Sleep. I'll watch you." He sat on the floor and she lied down on the bed facing him. „I like you Happy.", she said. „I know.", he answered and stared at the ceiling. He breathed in and out slowly before saying: „I like you too."

Lydia fell asleep quickly and Happy left her silently. The bar had filled with a few Sons and eaters. Happy's favourite was all over Rat, one of the Prospects. He knew why. The eaters always hoped they'd become someone's old lady.

„Hey, Sweetbutt.", he addressed her. When she turned around, Happy didn't look at her face. „Let's go.", he said and looked over at Rat. „If she wakes up, tell her I'll be back soon."

He pulled the eater after him and walked over to the workshop. It was always empty at this hour. Happy didn't care to take his clothes off when he bent the eater over a table and helplessly jammed his cock into her. The girl screamed out in pleasure and Happy was disgusted by her, by himself. A picture of Lydia came to his mind and he released into the eaters left her in the workshop and went back to the clubhouse to sit before his bedroom door waiting for Lydia to wake up.


	2. Of Good And Evil

**_Hey! The second chapter. I reworked the first one too, making the paragraphs smaller because it was hard to read. Here the second one, already tried to format it. Thank you for reviewing so much! It helps a lot._**

**_ About the grammer/spelling mistakes: I'm sorry, I try really hard to make the story intresting and at the same time expand my vocabulary. TRY to understand that I am not a native speaker and I DO make a lot of mistakes. Thank you._**

I woke up because someone opened the room's door. Irritated by the unfamiliar surroundings, I got tangled up in the blanket, while attempting to stand up. „God, it smells of pussy in here." A woman was standing in the doorway, looking down on me. Her eyes had a strong look to them and refused to tell me anything about her. „Good morning.", she said „You know where you are?",she asked me closing the door behind her. I got up and untangled myself. The thought of the night before still exhausted me so much, my legs were shaking.

„Good morning.", I murmured back and nodded. The woman was a lot older than me, but she looked beautiful and wise. Her presence was threatening on its own. The woman stared back at me, smiling lightly and brushed away some of her dark brown hair. Some streaks were dyed blonde. She was examining me. Now her look rested on my face again. „I'm Gemma.", she started and handed over a bag. „Happy got you some clean clothes. He's out with the others." I took the paper bag from her hands and pulled out a pair of black denim jeans and a green tank top. „Thanks.", I said. „My name's Lydia."

She stayed in my room while I dressed up „And what are you doing here?", Gemma asked. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and gave me a judging look. I frowned and sighed. I didn't really know the answer to this question, so I simply shrugged and said: „Happy brought me here."

The woman relaxed a little, still she was spiking me with her eyes. „Yes, I know that. I wanted to know why." „I-I... Well,...", I stuttered and stared down to the floor. „I know he's banging you. Come on, put yourself together and we'll have some coffee.", she chuckled and walked out of the room.

I followed her on shaky legs to the bar, I had seen the night before. I couldn't recall anything of it. Somehow I was glad. I glanced around the room and briefly ran my eyes over the dozens of photographs on the wall. It looked a lot like my bar, apart from the fact that it was bigger and the

There were people there too. A few girls, each of them more seductive than the other. I entered behind Gemma, tried to hide behind her, still I felt naked. The top Happy had got me was way too short and showed half of my back. It was uncomfortable. I struggled to pull it down from time to time. Gemma sat down on a table and so did I. „Can I get you anything, Gemma?", a middle-aged man with a big smile and only few hair, rushed to our place and I could do nothing, but stare at his hands in shock. There was only the index finger left on both of them. The rest was some artificial limb made of wood or plastic. He looked at me and shrugged with an understanding face. „You're irritated by them. Everybody is."

„Get us some coffee, Chuckie.", Gemma said and smiled at me. „What happened to your nose?"

I carefully touched it and a sudden pain shot into my head. „Rough night. Some guy's at my bar... Well, they didn't care about courtesy. Happy was there and... Took me here. I really don't understand why."

Gemma leaned back and thanked Chuckie who had put two black cups and a can of coffee on the table. He went off again and I helped myself to some coffee. The cup showed the same figure, as the patch on the back of Happy's leather vest did. A grim Reaper, the words 'Sons of Anarchy' written above and 'California' underneath. I blew air into the cup to cool down the freshly brewed coffee and took a sip.

„You own a bar?", Gemma asked and I nodded. „Yes, it's next to the Jelly Bean- It's a strip club... Maybe you know the place... Wait! No offense."  
Gemma chuckled. „None taken. But... Seriously? Out there? That's not a good place to own a bar." I shrugged. „My Grandfather bought the place 30 years ago, when he died, he gave it to my mother and now I own it. It wasn't my decision. Believe me, I often curse my Grandpa for buying this shit hole, but it's family business."

Gemma's face turned softer for a second and for the first time she honestly smiled at me. I bummed a cigarette from her when she got out a package and we smoked. „Hey, earlier you said, that you knew I was banging Happy. Did he say that?", I asked and she sighed. „Sweetie, you might not know, but I see you around often here. I don't really care for you eaters, and I don't know all of your names, but I know who's around this place."

„What?", I asked and before she could start again I asked: „It's the first time I've ever been here. Happy comes to my bar regularly, but we're not ..."

Gemma rose one of her eyebrows. „So you're not the girl he left with last afternoon?"

My body felt numb and I shook my head. I was angry and jealous. It felt like Happy had lied right to my face when saying he liked me. Gemma looked at me in pity. „Oh shit, sorry. I didn't know..."

I interrupted her with a gesture and smirked sadly. „It's okay. It's not like... Like we're seeing each other or something. Hey, can I borrow your cell? I feel like... Going home."

* * *

Happy was always the last one to pull over on the lot. He got of his bike and followed Juice to the clubhouse. Happy was excited somehow, because he knew Lydia was waiting for him. The MC's president stopped him, in front of the entrance and quietly asked: „Tell me about what happened yesterday." The Tacoma-Killer brushed his bold head and recalled the case. He told Jax about how he left the eater to drive over to Lydia's place and found her discussing with the two men. „She borrowed money from them?", Jax asked when Happy got stuck on the part where they had hit her head on the table. „Yeah, well... Her brother did."

His president nodded and Happy continued: „I wanted to jump in and help her, that's when that young shithead pulled a gun at me. I had to stop where I was, since I wanted neither of us to get killed." Jax listened in silence, smoking. „Let's get to the part with the killing.", he demanded. Happy sighed. For a second he could see the scene clearly before his eyes. The hatred and anger burning in Lydia's beautiful grey orbs. How she bounced up and how the blade entered the man's throat. He had seen it. The relieved look on the beekeepers face, when he fell dead, a wicked grin fading on her stunningly adorable face. The blonde president threw away the cigarette stub and looked at him questioning. „Tell me, Happy. Did she really kill him?"

Happy nodded. „Yes. Of course. Why would I lie about that, prez?" Jackson Teller patted one of Happy's shoulders and went inside, followed by Happy himself. Gemma Teller-Morrow greeted her son with a kiss on the cheek and looked at Happy with a sad smile. When Jax told her to bring over Lydia, his mother shook her head and told him she was gone. „What?", Happy interrupted the conversation. „Why?" Gemma stood with her hands on her hips and sighed. „I confused her with the eater you take home sometimes. She looked sad and asked me to call a cab. That was three hours ago." Happy could feel anger rushing through him but he concentrated on the important thing. „I know where she lives.", he stated and glanced at Gemma grimly. The older woman stared back at him in remorse. Jax was enervated by the situation. „Okay", he said. „Happy, go and pick her up."

Happy didn't need to be told twice. He rushed back to his bike and put on the helmet. When he fired up, he saw Juice get on his bike aswell. The two of them rode to Lydia's house and parked in front.

Upon knocking the two of them were rewarded with silence. Happy knocked harder. The glass in the front door vibrated. „Go away!", a familiar voice yelled behind the door. „Let me in.", Happy grunted. Juice looked at him, somehow irritated by the situation. Happy knocked again.

This time he banged his flat hand against the wooden part of the door. He stared at the white, wahed out paintig of the house, peeling itself of in the sun. There was only silence. Happy walked back a few steps and kicked against the door. He didn't feel like playing around like that all day. „What the fuck? Happy!", Lydia yelled.

„Wait! I'm gonna open." The man relaxed and Juice came up behind him. The door was opened and there she was. Happy scanned her broken nose. It was swollen and dark blue. She was wearing the clothes he had gotten for her, even the short green tank top. It showed half of the ink on her back when she turned and walked back inside. They were standing in her living room, Happy guessed. "Your're looking good.", he commented and she looked down at herself, before rolling her eyes at him. "I didn't bother to change."

Juice closed the door behind them and Happy told him to sit down on the couch, which was made of blue velvet. The rest of the room was barely filled with anything. There were paintings on the wall and a few photographs, but apart from the TV and the couch no furniture. She was owning a lot of books and all of them were piled along the wall. He didn't count them, but there must have been hundreds. Happy followed Lydia into the hallway.

„I'm over here.", she called and he found her in the kitchen. This room actually really looked like it was supposed to be. She was standing in front of the fridge and got out two beer. „Here.", she said handing one over to him before walking back into the living room to hand the other one over to Juice. Her naked feet made a slapping sound on the wooden floor.

„I need to talk to you in private.", Happy told her and she gave Juice the remote for the TV. „Follow me.", she said. Happy traced the woman back into the hallway where she banged the wall with one of her fists and a door he hadn't seen swung open. Happy left the beer standing on the hallway floor. Behind the hidden door was stairway. It leaded downwards, and although it was behind the wall, there was a bright light glowing in the cellar. „I need to work.", She said and he followed her down. The room was obviously the cellar of her house. Half of it was filled with plants. „You're growing weed?", Happy asked bemused. „The bar is an unprofitable shit hole.", she answered. „But the little ones is not why I'm here. I'm here for the fun stuff."

She lit a half smoked joint and walked over to a cupboard. When she opened, Happy widened his eyes in disbelief. The cupboard was filled with guns of all kinds. There were hand guns, rifles, a crossbow even. Lydia blew out some smoke and took out a 44. Calibre Magnum revolver. She swung it open and checked if it was loaded.

„Let me smoke with you.", Happy pleaded and he came up behind her, resting one of his hands on the bare part of her back. His fingertips prickled from the sensation of her soft skin. She closed the door again and turned to face him. Happy could feel her breath tickle his throat. Her eyes were locked on his. She handed him the smoke and walked past him. „What do you want?", she asked. „The MC's president asked me to pick you up.", he answered.

Lydia got two brown packages out of a box and turned around. „I can't.", she snapped and turned back to him. „You're angry.", Happy said and she nodded. „I'm sorry."

Lydia walked over and touched his left arm. Happy wrapped her in his arms again and she started crying. „I don't like that you lied to me.", she sobbed and he softly turned her head to look in her face. „Gemma told me you're... With someone."

Happy kissed her forehead. „I'm not with someone." Lydia moved away. She wiped away the tears and shook her head. „Don't lie to me. You've been banging some... How did Gemma call it? Eater."

„Yeah.", he gave in. She was staring at him, without moving one of the muscles on her face. „But she doesn't mean anything to me. Unlike you."

Lydia sighed. „You can't say that, Happy. You can't." She raced the stairs back up and he found her in the living room. Juice had stopped her from storming out of the house. „You'll have to come with us.", Happy repeated and forced her to look at him. „I didn't mean to hurt you. I like you. I don't want you to hate me."

The woman started crying again. „I don't hate you.", she screamed in between two extremely deep sobs. He cupped her face in his hands and softly caressed her white skin. „I'll have to deliver this.", she said with a shaky voice when she had stopped crying. „We'll take you there and then we ride back to the clubhouse, okay?"

She nodded and smiled lightly. „I'm jealous of her." Happy kissed her quickly and smiled back. „I know. But she's not gonna take me from you."

Juice laughed. „You two are totally dating, you know?" The young hispanic nervously walked around them and when they parted Lydia said: „No we're not."

Happy sighed. „Let's get going."

* * *

I enjoyed riding with Happy again. It was only the second time but it was even more fun, because I was not scared of falling down anymore. Juice was riding with us two. His statement had made me think about what I wanted. I liked Happy, I wanted to know more of him, but I wasn't sure what he wanted. I didn't bother to ask him when we got off his bike in front of Mrs. Shoreman's house. The old woman came rushing out of the house when she saw me. „Oh, it's good that you're here. Is it the delivery day allready?"

I handed over the first package and she gave me an envelope. „This should be covering your efforts." I kissed her cheek and put the envelope in my bag. „Who are the good-looking men you're with today?", she asked when I bummed a cigarette. „This is Juice.", I said and pointed at him. He waved back at Mrs. Sherman.

„Hi Sweetie.", she said and blew him a kiss. Mrs. Sherman was a nice old widow I had met during my mother's cancer therapy. She looked extremely young for already being over 60 years old. „And who's that grim fellow?" I smiled at her and pulled on my cigarette. „That's Happy.", I said and she giggled. „Oh, I already heard about you, Mr. Lowman. Lydia has said good things about you. Be sure to keep her safe."

I blushed when Happy nodded. waved us goodbye while we drove off. The next address was only a few more minutes away, but Rico wasn't at home. Instead his wife Ellen opened and happily took the package from my hands. „Thank you so much!", she yelled and hugged me intensly. Then her face turned sad. „I'm sorry", the small woman with the short red hair continued. „We don't have any money for you this week. We had to Take Rory to hospital and our insurance isn't covering the treatment. To be serious... I don't even know how we're going to pay that."

I counted the money in my envelope and gave it to her. „Here. This is 300 bucks."

She took the money and her face brightened. I knew she was going to take it, because she needed it, but I also knew she was feeling bad about it. „You don't have to pay it back."

Again I was hugged so hard, I couldn't breath for a moment. „I don't know how to thank you, hun. Really. You're an angel." I smiled. „It's nothing.", I said and turned back to Happy and Juice. The door closed and Juice said: „That was really nice of you." I shrugged and walked back to Happy's bike. „They allways invite me over for Christmas and Thanksgiving. It's nice with them."

I climbed up behind him and off we went to Teller-Morrow's.

He took me to the clubhouse, where I'd been the night before and sat down at a table with me. „What did you give them?", he asked. „Weed.", I answered. „You're giving it away for free?" I shook my head. „Mrs. Shoreman is selling the stuff to elderly women with cancer she knows. She explained to me, that they'd rather have my stuff, because it's cheaper than the dope they can get at the store. Apart from that, it's my hobby to grow the plants and I can't smoke all of it alone. Sometimes I sell brownies at the bar, but there's always leftovers, since there's not so many people around."

He scanned my face, without smiling. „What Juice said... About us dating.", he started and paused. I made a gesture. „Don't mind that. You don't have to feel responsible for me."

Happy chuckled. „But I do.", he said. „And, to be serious, I can understand why you're jealous. If I think about you being with someone else, I want to break shit into pieces.", he paused again, looking at me, as if searching for approval. „I'm not good at this... Relationship something.", he continued. I could do nothing but stare at him. „It's been a long time, since I had that kind of... thing. But... You're great. You...", he hesitated. „You're so young and I'm..."

Happy was still looking at me. His black orbs locked on me. His fingers drummed on the table nervously. „You're an attractive man, that I like.", I added and grabbed one of his hands. Our fingers knotted and he sighed. „And you're just adorable. How you jammed that knife up the man's throat... It was ecstasy. Really."

I fastened the grip on his hand, that was warm and rough against mine. „I didn't kill him out of self-defense. I did it because I wanted him dead. That was very unreasonable.", I answered but he shook his head. „It was amazing."

I giggled. „Yes... I'm good with knives." His thumb brushed my hand and I closed my eyes to enjoy it. „I want you to stay.", he said. „I'm not going anywhere.", I replied. I opened my eyes again and redrew the ink on his arms with my fingers. „You're a violent person.", he declared and I shook my head. „I don't think of it that way. Violence is a part of this world. Good and evil always go together. They can't live without each other. There is always war, so in other places can be peace. Prove me wrong, but I think of us the same way."

He pulled the hand he held to his mouth and kissed it. „So you say, that we're good and evil, all in one." I shook my head. „I said that for good to exist, there allways needs to be something evil. They need each other to be. Like I need you. Even if I hate to say that."

Happy smiled. „I need you too."


End file.
